


Wysteria

by Kurgy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Violence, Character Death, F/M, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Necromancy, Original Character Death(s), Past Character Death, Religious Fanaticism, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 18:23:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16665907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurgy/pseuds/Kurgy
Summary: Ash Watts is a young man living as hired help at a monastery in Shadwell, London.  After living a hard life, he grows unaccustomed to genuine acts of kindness, until one day a man gives his life to save Ash from religious fanatics accusing him of witchcraft. Ash makes a vow to repay the kindness in the form of reassembling the mans body and reanimating him through the magics of necromancy.





	Wysteria

Prologue

He stood, shock and horror plastered on his face at the display before him. Just today he turned 11 years old, his mother deciding to teach him a new charm for the occaision. A charm for luck and good fortune, and yet, there she sat. Crying on the floor as her cheek swelled from the impact of his fathers fist. She looked up at the man with her tear stained face.

"Please." she pleaded. "Do what you will to me, but spare our son."

His father growled at the woman, knife in hand as he contemplated their fates. Ash never knew his mothers teachings to be bad, nor sinful, yet his father condemned them both once he saw the alleged witchcraft that his mother kept hidden between the two of them for so long. He was terrified as his mother continued her pleading. The man spat in her face. "Witch" he said, voice deep and dangerous, causing a shiver up Ash's spine.

"Please." his mother said again. "He's just a boy."

"He's a _witch_." the man spat. "As are you."

He yanked his mother up by the hair as violently as he could. "You deceived me, and now you've condemned our sons soul to _hell_. I cannot let this stand. As your husband, I will save you. I will save your sinful souls. Both of you".

"Please-" her voice was cut off as the knife slid across her neck. The mans grip on her hair tightening as blood dripped to the floor. His mother glanced at Ash as her throat slit open. Tears sliding down her cheeks as Ash coward in fear. She gasped, trying to speak as blood spilled from her mouth. " _Run_." she said as she dropped to the floor. The man stood over her for a moment, muttering a prayer before turning to his son, griping the knife harder as his scowl set on Ash.

"No.." Ash muttered, taking two shaky steps back as his father approached. "No!"

Ash scrambled as his father drew near, making a break for the door as his father shouted something Ash was too terrified to hear. He bolted out the door and ran as fast as he could. He knew his father was in pursuit, but he didn't dare look back. His bare feet stung was he trampled over the sharp edges of rocks, paying no mind to the pain as he ran through town, making his way to the forest. If he could just get to the forest, he could hide, he could escape, he could live. He heard shouting as he sped past the first tree, stumbling a bit before regaining his balance.

"ASH!" his father screamed as Ash ducked behind a fallen tree, curling in on himself and holding his mouth shut, trying to hush his harsh breathing. He could hear the rustling of leaves and footsteps draw closer as he hid. His heart beat loud in his ears and he couldn't stop shaking, tears streaming down his cheeks at the memory of his mothers face stained with blood. 

He didn't move for a long while, long after the footsteps had passed, but he couldn't find the strength to stand. He couldn't stop thinking of his mother. His beautiful, kind mother. The love she had always shown him, the warmth of her hugs, and her magic teachings. She wanted him to live. She would want him to stand, to keep moving, to keep living. He swallowed his tears and slowly began to stand, legs trembling as he took his first step, and then another, and another. Before he knew it he was walking, he didnt know where he was going, he didn't know where he _could_ go, but anywhere was better than here. He just needed to keep walking.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! this is the first original story ive ever published, and i hope you liked it so far! any constructive criticisms are welcome, but i dont have a beta reader, so please forgive any grammar or punctuation errors, thank you!


End file.
